homemaranhaplanetfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Homem Aranha
nesse filme Peter Parker é picado por uma aranha e ganha novos poderes de aranha: Ele pode soltar teia, andar pelas paredes, pular muito sensor de aranha super agilidade e força Principais: Poderes: Todos Vilõoes: Duende Verde História Peter Parker (Tobey Maguire), Harry Osborn (James Franco), e Mary Jane Watson (Kirsten Dunst) visitar um laboratório de genética com a sua classe do ensino médio. Enquanto tirando fotos no laboratório, Peter é mordido na mão por um geneticamente modificados "super aranha", e chega em casa e passa para fora com a ferida da mordida consideravelmente inchados. Enquanto isso, Norman Osborn (Williem Dafoe), pai de Harry, tenta preservar contrato militar de sua empresa de uma empresa rival, pessoalmente, a experimentar com a sua nova empresa, mas instável para melhorar o desempenho de vapor químico para aumentar sua velocidade, força e resistência. Depois, ele vai para uma raiva incontrolável e mata seu assistente. Na manhã seguinte, Peter descobre que sua visão já comprometida melhorou a 20/20 e que seu corpo transformou-se em um físico mais musculoso. Quando Pedro vai para a escola, ele encontra-se produzir correias e ter reflexos rápidos para evitar ser ferido em uma briga com Flash Thompson . Peter foge da escola e percebe que ele adquiriu habilidades de aranha da picada de aranha. Peter rapidamente aprende a escalar paredes salto longo, através de telhados de construção e swing usando teias de seus pulsos. Mentir para sua tia May (Rosemary Harris) e Ben tio (Cliff Robertson) sobre para onde está indo, Peter decide entrar num torneio de luta livre para conseguir dinheiro para comprar um carro e impressionar Mary Jane. Durante uma discussão, Uncle Ben avisa a Pedro: "Com grande poder vem grande responsabilidade." Pedro dá uma bronca em seu tio e vai para o torneio. Peter ganha, mas é enganado out of the money concurso; em retaliação, ele permite que um ladrão para fugir com o dinheiro do promotor portão. Depois, Peter encontra seu tio foi assaltado e morto. Pedro persegue o ladrão de carros apenas para descobrir que era o mesmo ladrão que ele permite a sua fuga anterior. Durante a luta, o ladrão de carros cai de uma janela e é morto. Ao se formar, Peter decide usar suas habilidades para lutar contra a injustiça, e veste uma roupa nova e os persona do Homem-Aranha. Peter é contratado como fotógrafo freelance, quando ele chega em editor de jornal J. Jonah Jameson 's escritório com as únicas imagens claras de Homem-Aranha. Norman, após descobrir que os membros do conselho Oscorp plano para vender a empresa, os ataques deles na Feira Mundial da Unidade. Jameson rapidamente dubs Norman como o Duende Verde . O Goblin oferece o Homem-Aranha um lugar ao seu lado enquanto ele vê como a desconfiança das autoridades lo, mas o Homem-Aranha se recusa, sabendo que é a coisa certa a fazer. O Goblin comete incêndio para envolvê-lo com uma oferta final, que o Homem-Aranha se recusa, e se torna o Duende definir a matá-lo. No jantar de Ação de Graças Osborn e Parkers ', ferida Norman avisos Pedro do confronto mascarados e sai pouco depois. Sentindo-se traído por Pedro, e ter encontrado um incômodo pessoal com a Tia May, ele ataca. Enquanto ela se recupera no hospital, Mary Jane admite que ela tem uma queda por Homem-Aranha, que salvou em várias ocasiões, e pergunta a Pedro se ele nunca perguntou sobre ela. Peter reflete sobre seus próprios sentimentos, durante a qual Harry Osborn entra. Sentindo-se traído por sua namorada, Harry torna-se totalmente leal a seu pai, e diz-lhe que Peter mais ama. As greves Goblin, segurando Mary Jane e um carro eléctrico cheio de crianças como reféns em cima da ponte Queensboro. O Goblin diz o Homem-Aranha para escolher quem ele quer salvar, e quando o Homem-Aranha se recusa a escolher, o Goblin gotas seus reféns. Homem-Aranha consegue salvar tanto Mary Jane eo carro eléctrico, enquanto que o Goblin é pelted menos por civis, mostrando lealdade para com o Homem-Aranha e provando que ele estava errado ao dizer o Goblin que se "você mexer com ele, mexer-lhe com New York . " O Goblin então pega o Homem-Aranha e joga-lo em um prédio abandonado e começa a espancá-lo. As mesas viram como o Goblin orgulha-se de como ele vai matar mais tarde, Mary Jane, e um enfurecido Homem-Aranha obriga-o a ser desmascarado. Norman implora por perdão, mas sua persona Goblin tentativas de controle remoto seu planador para empalar o Homem-Aranha. O super-herói escapa do ataque, fazendo com que o planador para empalar Norman vez, e ele morre perguntando a Pedro para não revelar seu segredo para Harry. No funeral de Norman, Harry jura vingança para Spider-Man, que ele acredita ser responsável pela morte de seu pai, e afirma que Pedro é tudo o que ele deixou. Mary Jane confessa a Pedro que ela está apaixonada por ele, mas Peter, sentindo que ele deve protegê-la, esconde seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Como Peter deixa o funeral, ele recorda as palavras do tio Ben, "Com grande poder vem grande responsabilidade." Galeria Images.jpg|Capa do Filme|link=images